Shadows
by ButterflySparkle
Summary: Can a few moments in your life turn it around? Will it turn every day into a scary cavern of shadows? A stand-alone story. KxZ, ZxK and other pairings! originally a one shot.. read inside!
1. Prologue

_Hi Everyone! I wrote this a while ago- thinking I'll put a fic with it- but this looks like a bunch of Oneshots to me! ^__^ so I'll post my Oneshots under this thing now!_

_I also wanted to do some dedications to particular people- so I'll do those. And if anyone has angsty stories or wants me to particularly write about something- go ahead and let me know. I shall fulfil your wishes! ^_^ ARIGATO! ^_^ Yuri ideas also welcome! _

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Knight, If I did- it'd be a Yaoi and Yuri overload. _ meheheh

* * *

**SHADOWS**

Each time a shadow falls on me,

The darkness of the hate within

And the sins, reprimands and regrets,

Skitter and wound the body.

Yet you hide there,

In the darkest shadow.

You lay there waiting

Forming out of thin cloud

A mist around me,

My body chained by sins

My blood dripping from the wounds

You wrap around like a mist

And in the cold

You are the only warmth

That's left to my heart

Your snake-arms,

Your silken whip hair

And dark caverns of garnet depth

Have healed the scars of time

And crime

And upon the wounds you are the

Tourniquet

You are the soul

That stays entwined & strong

Around mine

Are we really of the same kind?

Perhaps that is why You love me?

I lay in peril of making my self bleed,

You come and seal my soul

With yours so I may never

Be tempted to give up.

"It was all in the past," you say,

You want me to give it all up

What I believed in, the world I had

To be left behind

In a world burnt by fire.

And I have a feeling we're going around in circles.

You never let go my hand.

I tried to break it, I tried to break you.

But that didn't work so I broke myself.

You came, even then, and put me together

In the pain you were the prayer,

The answer.

And if I allow myself to love you

My the lord forgive me if I cannot love you

As much as you have loved me.

* * *

_hehe good start don't you think? ^_= _

_~ButterflySparkle_


	2. Dark Blue

HI EVERYBODY! ^__^ this is a oneshot ... another SONG-Fic.. what the the hell :sweat:.. that's all I can seem to be able to write :P hehe Sumimasen! This one came instantaneously with really clear images so I had to write it!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT.. I'd make it a nose-bleeding yaoi if I did.

I do not own the song "Dark Blue"- Jack's Mannequin does. AMAZING SONG. I recomend you put it on repeat as you read! ^__^

**WARNING!: Character death! Which one.. I'm not telling! ^__=**

* * *

OOOOoo **DARK BLUE** ooOOOO

_I have (I have) you breathing down my neck (breathing down my neck)_

_I don't (don't know) what you could possibly expect under this condition so_

_I'll wait (I'll wait) for the ambulance to come (ambulance to come)_

_Pick us up off the floor_

_What did you possibly expect under this condition?_

Kaname's heart was about to burst. The bright light shots from the explosions happening in the back ground and the street lamps illuminated the street he sat on. He was holding a body that was covered with dirt and blood and grime. And there were wounds all over the place. His eyes had gone to dark red and black slits, yet he kept them open. The face was marked by coal dust and glass cut across a cheek. Glass pieces glinted in silver strands of silky hair. The nose was flaring up and the mouth was opening in big gasps to suck in much needed air. Kaname realised the shirt he was wearing was blown to smithereens, yet he was OK. But the person he was holding was- dying. He was holding a body, holding a hand that was slowly losing grip. "NO!" he shouted out aloud. His fingers felt something warm and sticky roll between them. Blood.

Looking up he saw a crowd gather. People waited to watch, as if all in slow motion what was happening now."Please! Someone call an ambulance!" He shouted at the people. His eyes tore back to check on the person he was holding. The eyes were still closed. and his heart was slowing down. "Hurry! Please" he yelled. He was on the verge of tears he realized. His heart was aching, but he got back to the face that lay before him, the body on his lap. "Hold on for me, love," he said.

The shriek of the siren of the ambulance invaded his senses. The tires shrieked to a halt; a door opened and many feet moved in their direction and helped him and the person in his arms up. Taking the body they immediately put him on the stretcher and Kaname followed closely behind. Taking the hand, he felt the grip tighten. "I'm here!" Kaname said to the face. It seemed to respond to his voice. He opened his lilac eyes a crack, fluttering long eyelashes. "Ka-na-me-" he said in broken whispers, before he lost consciousness again. "Don't worry love, you'll be OK!" Kaname assured him, gripping his hand tighter. He wasn't sure who he was holding onto. His tears began slipping from the sides of his face as he sat down on the bench inside the ambulance. The nurses put on an oxygen mask, and stuck different tubes into him.

By then they had reached the hospital, they took the stretcher to the emergency room. The whole way, Kaname ran with the stretcher. He ran because his hand was held. As they entered the room, the doctor asked him to wait outside.

A nurse came to him and asked him, "Are you related to the patient?"

"Yes," he said. "He's my husband."

"Then you can sign some papers for me," she said guiding him towards a chair. He sat down and she handed him a binder and a pen. He mutely signed everywhere that was required. the nurse took the papers and began leaving when Kaname stopped her. "Is he gonna be OK?" he asked.

The nurse smiled reassuringly. "They're trying their best, but I don't know," she said. "Sir, why don't you call someone who could be with you right now? Is there someone I could call for you?"

"No, thank you, I'll do that right away." he answered. The shock of the whole deal was so much he hadn't thought of telling anyone. Pulling his phone from his pocket he flipped it open and called Takuma. He picked up almost instantly.

"Hey where are you?" he asked.

"At home. You need something?"

"We just had an accident and Zero got badly injured, so he's in the emergency room, can you come here now?"

"What?" Takuma's voice rose a few decibels. but he immediately calmed down. "Sure. What hospital are you at?"

"Gold Crest. Please hurry," Kaname said, his desperation finally reaching this voice. He hung up and slumped into the chair. His whole body was aching and his chest was packed tight. He was afraid. More than afraid of losing the person inside the operation room.

Don't die on me, Zero. Please don't die on me, he prayed as his eyes fluttered close from the injuries and shock.

Just a few minutes ago you kissed me, and now, you're in there. Kaname stared at the door of the operation room. Just moments ago, you were smiling next to me, making me happy to be alive. Please don't leave me!

Someone's hand touched his shoulder and he got up, expecting a nurse. But it was Takuma. "I'm here," he said. Behind him was Shiki, who was talking to a nurse. "What happened?" Takuma asked him.

"We were driving home after dinner out," Kaname began retelling the tale. "We got off the highway, and at the second turn something came from the other side and hit us head on," he told. "The worst part was, Zero was driving tonight. "

Takuma stayed silent. It took him a long moment to decide what he was supposed to say. It was paining his heart to see his best friend hurting like that. "Don't worry Kaname. Everything will be alright," he said, earnestly trying to calm his fears.

Dark chocolate orbs turned to him. tears glittered in his eyes, Kaname hoped with all his heart that what he was saying was true.

"Thank you Ichijo."

"No problem Kaname. You can ask me for anything, anytime." he replied. He was what Kaname would just about closely define as a best friend.

Shiki got all of them cups of strong sweet coffee. Kaname was glad he'd called them- they'd look at everything that needed to be done, because he was totally out of functioning.

After about for ever, the red- light above the operation room shut off.

Kaname had been staring at it very long, but he had to control himself or he'd have blasted the light using his even the slightest of his gifts.

His heart was again beating in his throat. Will he be OK? is everything alright now? No he's suffered a lot of injuries. But he'll make it. He's a vampire after all. He should be OK, he tried to tell himself. But the anxitey grew heavier as the door opened and the doctor came out. He face was very sober. He asked who was related to the patient. "I'm his husband," Kaname replied and got closer to the door. "Wait sir, I'm not sure you should go in." the doctor stopped him. " his injuries were very heavy. He'd lost a lot of blood..."

Kaname never herd the end. He crashed his way in to Zero.

Of course why did I not think of that before. Of course he needs blood. And what's better than mine?

Inside the room was filled with implements and the light and Zero's blood. Kaname's senses overloaded with the smell of the blood that he'd drunk so many times. The bed had one body on it. Kaname rushed to it.

Ripping what was left of his shirt he sat down on the bed beside his lover, but his body froze when his eyes saw.

Silver glistening hair was matted into dyed red strands that stuck to his face; the pale skin had gotten paler.... The face was wrecked- the jaw was at an odd angle, the neck was supported on 3 pillows. the ribs seemed cracked and his chest had swollen. the hands and feet had gashes that run up the length of the limbs. And blood... So much blood.

Kaname couldn't breathe. His world was being ripped to pieces in front of him.

It was being ripped to tiny pieces and he had to stay completely mute to it all.

Because there was nothing he could do.

As Kaname rushed in, Takuma and Shiki followed. Kami-sama, Ichijo thought. There was blood enough to paint the walls red. Both of their vampire senses had heightened. They dropped down next to Kaname. He was sitting transfixed like a statue, next to his husband.

Instant tears came into Kaname's rich blood red eyes. His heart was breaking. His world was breaking. He tried to breathe, but the tears kept falling. He knew this was the truth, that the accident had taken it's toll on Zero, but he was wishing this was a terrible night mare.

All this heart ache was a terrible night mare that he'd wake up from any second.

Any second right about now, the real Zero would kiss me on the lips and wake me up like every day before he left for the association.

Just like everyday, everything would be fine.

But as cruel truth was ... it was all painfully real.

A sob choked out and Kaname's held back tears took full reign. Ichijo pulled him into a tight hug.

Kaname's mind just couldn't believe it. Believe that it was all over. The happiness, the pain, the sorrow, the stupid freak accident, the horrible state that Zero was in... the way the only thing that mattered in his life had left him so cruelly.

Zero.. we'd come this far. It had been such a long and hard way.. but now you're gone.

You left me. You'd promised you'd never leave. You'd promised to Never let me go.

WHY?? "Why did you leave me?" Kaname asked aloud to no one in particular. Ichijou couldn't answer. He just hugged his friend harder and stroked his back. Kaname held the hug tightly. He was holding onto the only thing that felt real enough now. Everything else had ceased to exist for him. All the sunlight, all the happiness had died. The reason for his living had given up on life.. and he was a mute spectator to its cruel end.

A few minutes later, the doctors and Ichijo had to physically remove Kaname from beside the bed, so that he'd get away from the scene. Shiki drove them home.

As they drove, Kaname stared out at the city outside. It was night and a clear deep blue of the sky had swallowed the light. Thro' Kaname's tears, the distant lights of the city shown like stars on the earth. They hurt his eyes and poked like stakes in his heart. A sob choked him again and he sighed deeply. Zero.. your eyes were full of love and light; your touch was like and angel, the kiss of a god.. the sweetness of a child.

I miss you so...

* * *

T___T :sob: Sorry everybody.. I had to write this one. The song touched my heart and I just thought of the two of our fav Yaoi bishies and I had to write a fic! May or may not be continued. Do you want me to? then can you please review and let me know? I have some wicked ideas as to what can happen next! Cookies and cakes and ichigo for all the ones that review! 3

Special mention to Hanamaru and KanameZero4Eva!- Sorry you had to read an incomplete thing earlier.. Thanks for reviewing at the first instant! You rock! *hugs*


	3. Purple Fire

It burned. Like a fire was lit on his skin. Like it was consuming his bones in a painstaking slow pace. Every cell in his body was crying out against it. Every cell was praying to be free.

It was ache. He knew he wasn't awake.. that feeling was remote.

He knew his hands, his body was tied down and set alight.

He was going to die in a cocoon of fire.

How fascinating.

Then he felt a cool touch. First just a brush against his hand, and then on his face. Stroking him. He opened his eyes a bit. He saw something peach colored. Some sound entered his ear but he couldn't make it out.

He remembered he was out with Kaname. He remembered kissing him.. and then that pain. So much pain.

He felt a part of him was flying. His back didn't hurt as much. His hand tightened it's grip on whatever it had been holding. It was a hand.

It was Kaname's hands.

He tried to speak.

"Ka.... Na... Me..." he managed, his voice cracking badly.. the pain penetrated even that.

"I'm here love. Hold on for me," he herd that voice answer.

Kaname. I'd hold onto the world for you.

-------------------------------------------------OOOooooooOOO---------------------------------------------------

His eyes.. or what were supposed to be in their place ached. They screamed. He felt they were about to burst.

He felt all the bones. The searing pain inside his bones. Like they were scrapping his stuffing off the bones with a scalpel.

He knew something was wrong. The pain was bad,.. but he noticed that there was something wrong with his face.

His jaw didn't feel right.

He blanked out.

* * *

If he knew how bad it was going to hurt, he'd have chosen to be not wake.

Chosen to be dead.

But he was awake now. His body was like it had resumed burning. Like it caught fire as he woke up to resume torturing him. Along his bones, he felt something heavy pile up.

A layer of covering. then another; and another.

He felt suddenly the weight of the body that was attached to him. The one that was causing him so much pain.

If he could lift his arm. he'd chop the connection off. He'd at least stop the pain some way....

* * *

It ached now. Dulled slightly. He felt something cold enter his arm. And as if from there, there was this steady wash over of cold on his body. It was heavy on his being, he breathed harder and he realized he couldn't open his mouth. He tried and tried again.

But it felt like someone had sown his lips together.

Tightly.

* * *

His eyes burned, but not as bad. His bones tingled with smolders, and he could feel the tips of his nails freezing. His stomach burned. His head pounded.

He guessed he fell in and out of sleep as he could, but he was always aware of when the cold was flowing into his body.

Once in a while he felt heat leave his body rather suddenly.

He'd regain it. He was quite sure of that.

Soon he realized there was something warm on his skin. he tried to see.. but it was all dark. He felt something fuzzy touch him once in a while but now he knew it came after perfect intervals. It was a long time that there was any movement.

Slowly and steadily he gained the strength to open his eyes. and that too a crack. The light outside, the world outside attacked him immediately.

He had to hurry and close his eyes.

Something wet rolled down his eyes. His face felt it roll past the cheeks and fall onto something covering him.

He body heart. His head hurt.

* * *

The sky was the color of stale coffee. Everything had gone to a dead Grey color since the painful events in the recent past. People milled about the streets; sellers sold their wares. Some of them sold themselves.

Nothing seemed to ease the pain in one person's heart.

Kaname held his head in his hand as he broke down again. Tears streaked down his pale puffy skin. His beautiful eyes had swolen so badly he couldn't see anything.

No one had seen him cry. Ever.

And this time he'd let go of everything.

Of how his parents had died leaving him alone to protect his sister. His uncle Rido was there.. but after all he was a man.

And then he had not counted on falling in love. He'd thought that his heart was made of solid rock. Thought he could fight the world using his strong will and intelligence.

He hadn't counted on meeting a hunter. One that had hatred tattooed on his heart. He hadn't counted on giving his own blood to keep that hunter's vampire urges in check

And he really hadn't counted on falling in love with Zero.

He'd just somehow come to accept that he was not alone- Zero loved him too. Cherished him as much as he did the hunter.

He'd promised no harm would come to him...

He'd slipped right out of his fingers. Like he was there and then rolled out of his fingers like mercury... sparkling, sparking.

Silently bearing the pain alone.

Kaname's body ached from all the crying. He'd wanted to stop, but the tears just kept at night was horrible. He'd wake up and nuzzle up to a cushion and then realize, Zero wasn't here. He'd cry remembering all the sweet moments he'd had with him. The way he'd whisper, the way he'd hold him tight at night, the way he'd make love to him...........

It was all so painful to remember....

So alone.

I am so alone now, Zero.

Without you I am nothing.

I know I have to think of some way of not breaking down.l know you'd hate that..But what do I do

without you?

I can't bear this pain.. let me join you on the next journey of the souls..

Perhaps at least there.. no one would hurt you.

At least then we can live in peace

.....

* * *

A/N: So pain in the hospital.. ouch. It can be bad.. really very bad... T__T Sorry I had to torment Zero... :sniff:

Please review!


	4. For the ones you love, you ache

Author's note:

Time line: Actually the fic started as a one shot.. so it was supposed to be short. But Chapter2 ie. Purple Fire was very breezy- Time for Zero is different than time for everyone else.

As for the rest of them.. you'll get to know it as the flow goes on. Any queries? txt me a review or PM!

===============================OOOoooOOO==============================

The sky had turned a putrid color as Takuma slid the blinds aside. It was actually very gloomy considering human expectations, but he was rather happy to see the sun dulled. It made the daylight good enough to bear.

He pulled up a chair and sat beside the bed. Kaname was sleeping as of now. He wasn't breathing that hard. Guess he knows I've come, the blond vampire thought. He's so good at picking up the slightest changes.

Takuma looked around the room they were in now. It was like any other in the Kuran mansion. There was rich upholstery, wood cabinets and wardrobes; floor to ceiling windows, balconies to sit out, books and beautiful vases with all sorts of roses. The Kurans had a special liking to the red flower and each room had a different variety.

Everything was here- from the oldest to the latest of technology. A flat-screen home theater lay hidden in a paneled wall. A high tech laptop lay on a table by one of the french windows.

Yet there was so much missing. Takuma could not remove that thought from his mind.

He had been the longest time alongside the youngest male Kuran. He'd grown up with him.. entered the world as his right hand man. He was happy and ever-ready to help him out. He wasn't at all like the other people who helped Kaname out. He didn't heed the money, fame or glamor attached to his name and his face. He had all of that for himself on his own.

He stayed with him only because of one reason. Because he knew what Kaname was really like inside.

Being an aristocratic prince of the vampire was one thing and having to hide under a constant mask of happiness and superiority was another. Kaname never showed what his heart was really feeling. He couldn't afford it. He had to be smarter than the smartest brain around and he had to play better than anyone else. People were literally out for his blood anyway. Takuma had always been the heart of the inner circle in Kaname's life. He'd always been the first to know if anything happened and he was assured that Kaname would easily turn to him in time of need. Be it handling business in his absence or dealing with "certain" people like media and relatives or be it something about his private life, he would be indispensable to him.

Takuma had seen Kaname grow into a seemingly calm and solid person. As the years had gone by, he'd seen Kaname harden his heart to the aches in the world. He'd been the shoulder to his worries.

He once even doubted the fact that there could have been just friendship.. but he banished it immediately. Because just around that time, Kaname had confessed to him about a particular light eyed hunter.

Women had never done anything for Kaname.. and he severely detested most of the ones that stuck to him. Exceptions to the rule were Sirien, Ruka, Rima and of course, their dear adorable Yuki-chan. He was glad to know that the brother-sister had a really loving relationship and that she shared his pain and supported him when she could best. She had his beautiful brown eyes and silky brown hair, but she had the innocence of a child-that she was, but now she was so much older and married.

She had rushed to the hospital as soon as she got to know. Takuma had informed her as Shiki drove to the hospital. She hadn't been able to respond when he told her of the accident but she said she'd get there immediately.

"Besides, Yori's there if you need anything. Don't worry I'll get there now," she'd promised and hung up.

True to her word, Sayori Wakabe, an ex-student of Cross Academy and Yuki's partner had been at Kaname's side as he'd sat down there looking totally frozen. He hadn't recognized her due to the pressure he was under and he was holding onto every ounce of control for him and Shiki to get there.

Yuki had arrived with puffy eyes, her clothes barely put together, but her thick jacket protected her from the cold outside. She had come pounding to them as they'd pulled Kaname away from Zero's ... body.

Takuma still found it hard to believe the hunter was dead. How could it be possible?

Life was unfair. And more so to the lilac-eyed hunter.

Takuma had first met Zero Kiriyu thro' Kaname as the newest member of the Cross Academy all those many years ago. He'd watched him grow from a grumpy, pained child to a strong, dedicated teenager.

He was sure of Zero's capabilities to care for Kaname as well as to protect him if harm should come their way. He had seen the expert quality hunter training that Touga Yagari had provided him; and he had also seen how Yuki and Chairman had cared for his scarred heart. For all the pain he had been through in his life, he was a brave kid.

Since Kaname had been responsible for caring for his heart as well, Takuma knew he used to pamper him senseless. Make him blush in public with grand and fluffy displays of emotions. Zero had always been a very reserved type of person- Kaname made him climb out of his shell of loneliness. He'd made him stronger, better and more loving. His childhood had made him forget that love was meant for him. He'd believed he was cursed with unhappiness. Kaname had successfully proved the otherwise.

Takuma was really sad now. He'd never thought he'd miss Zero that much. He was the serious types, but he could have a light moment if he wanted.

He couldn't begin to imagine what pain Kaname was going through. To Ichijo, Zero was simply a friend.

To Kaname, it was his life.

Kaname's happiness and pain was attached to only one thing. The thing that made him want to live. The one thing that he loved unconditional and that he would give up anything for him.

Cruel,Cruel life.

The blond blue-eyed vampire rested his head on his hand and looked over the sleeping Pureblood. Kaname had transformed from a beautiful bloom into a shriveled flower. It pulsed out pain.

What if I lose Shiki one day? That thought ran a shiver down his back. He felt physical pain and sickness that he'd have to let go of his quiet purple haired lover. He'd die without him.

And then he realized again, for the first time really, the expanse of Kaname's loss.

===============================OOOoooOOO==============================

A/N: 'ello everyone! ^___^ Sumimasen! I updated a bit later... :bow:

This took a while to write- Taku-chan was being a bother expressing his true feelings to me. :P

Now he's all better! ^__^ :hugs:

Please review! Chocolate puffs with extra cream! :sprakles:


	5. Dreams that crumble to tears

Song: Miss you when I'm dreaming

Artist: Westlife

Chapter 5

(......Dreaming......)

_He smiled as he turned over on his bed. He opened his eyes a crack, but sighed and settled back._

_The wind was blowing in his face steadily and he liked the feel it gave his skin. The way it cut across his cheeks and made them a shade pinker. The way it made him cold._

_Across from where he stood was a tree. A huge old oak who's canopy was like a shaded haven. That part of the sky almost didn't exist. As he walked over, he noticed something below it. Lying in the shade someone was taking a good nap._

_His feet crunched gravel, he could hear it. He could hear the sea from afar as well, but there was no sand here. _

_As he walked closer, his eyes found shapes in the shadows. It was a body of a male. He was sleeping peacefully. A head of silver hair rested against a big root and a pale arm shielded the face from the non-existent glaring sun. He could see that he was breathing rather relaxed, his other hand holding a book he had been reading moments ago, laid to rest on his stomach._

_Kaname reached with his hand, but the ground between them suddenly increased. He quickened his pace and over came that difficulty._

_Standing above the resting boy, Kaname felt gladness fill his heart. The person lying peacefully there was Zero. His Zero._

_Getting down on his knees, Kaname gently touched Zero's arm and moved it aside so that he could kiss him._

_As he did so,the face of the beautiful hunter changed to a scarred, ripped one that seemed to call out his name in ragged breaths._

_" Ka... na... me..." the voice dragged the syllables into wails._

_"KA.. NA.. ME"_

_It cried again and again._

_Hearing his name called, he tried to understand, but this wasn't comprehend able. The volume on the sound kept getting louder and louder and he closed the palms of his hands over his ears, but the screams were still clear. The way they called out his name. Again and Again._

_Like a chant._

_Kaname's eyes brimmed with tears. His Zero was broken, soiled, distorted and crying out for help._

_And he stood there covering his ears._

_He suddenly got up and began running away._

_The screams got louder._

_And he felt that hot touch on the lower half of his body._

_The heat was so much, he felt his stomach was on fire.  
It burnt and ached. It made him cry out;_

_But he continued running._

_His stride was long, and he was running out of ground._

_The screams of his name kept coming from only one place. Kaname's heart knew he should go back and try something,but he was too afraid to turn around and look._

--------------------------OOOOoooOOOO---------------------------

Yuki walked into to her brother's room with a tray of food. He'd been sleeping 2 mornings in a row.. crying the whole night out. She had come to offer him breakfast. He hadn't listened to Ichijo-kun so she had to do something.

Parting the curtains,she looked back at the bundle of bed-clothes. Kaname-niichan was going to take a hell lot of time to get up.

Pulling off the blanket of his body, Yuki's eyes fell on the way Kaname was sleeping. His whole body had contorted to a tiny circular shape.

He lay hidden inside; his heart was the most protected in this position.

If Yuki's heart wasn't heavy with the loss of Zero, she'd have gone all Kyaaa! on what Kaname looked like.

It was true she'd never seen him sleeping.

But it was also true she had never seen anyone cry in their sleep.

Silent tears flowing down a pale face. Long eyelashes, heavy with moisture, sticking to the face.

Yuki simply climbed onto the bed and hugged her brother. She knew how broken he was. How ripped apart. How truthfully incomplete he felt.

Her own tears were hard to stop now. They made their way down her child-like face. She sniffed hard and then sobbed as Kaname's arm pulled her into a hug.

Together they cried, moaning the loss of their most loved one.

When Chairman Cross had passed away, everyone had had a hard time accepting it. Yagari Sensei had left for intensive training. Only Yuki and Zero knew he'd gone to try and forget the deceased man.

She had recovered relatively fast from losing her adoptive father because she had Yori and Zero. Kaname now took up that fatherly relationship in her life without much hesitation or flourish. He was always like a parent to her.

But Zero... How do I let go of you? She tried to think as she blinked a tear away.

She remembered the blood she had washed off his cold body in the bathroom the first time she had met him.

How hatred had ran through his body; How pained and alone he had been.

And then she saw the handsome, lilac-eyed teenager she'd grown up with. He wasn't very co-operative but he was really sweet. He always gave into her demands, much against his own wishes.

And even when he'd needed blood, he was so discreet. He'd go towards the breaking point until when she would purposefully tell him to drink from her by slitting a wrist.

Kaname-niichan loved him to bits. He pushed Zero into believing in himself. Zero was such a shy person, he didn't expect anything from anyone. She knew there was no one who loved him like Kaname-nichan did. He stepped way into Zero's border of personal space and covered him a bubble of sweet love. He was predictable, but Kaname-nichan made him believe in the people who surrounded him and completed his at best, she loved the way Zero blushed with Kaname-nichan's Public Displays of Affection.

He was ever so protective, so gentle, so loving. Zero was always very protective of her. He was like her older brother, her best friend. She was his source of energy. He acted like he hated the girl's optimism, but he was really in awe of it. How she was a strong believer in pacifism, how she stood for what she believed in and how she protected a whole school of screaming fan-girls.

He never said all these things, but he showed them in his own little way. And Yuki knew how hard it was for him to speak his mind so she cherished every bit of Zero she got. She always smiled for him, tried hard to be with him whenever she could. During school years, she spent most of her time with him, but after graduation, Zero had joined the hunter's association and she had gone on with her life as being the principal of Cross Academy.

She planned her holidays so that she could put the whole Cross, Kuran and friends together. It was a lot of people but she loved it when Zero had that small pearly eyed look- he was filled with love and gratitude.

Was.

She sobbed harder now, understanding it all over again in a new dimension of pain.

WHY ZERO! Why did you leave your best friend behind?

======================================================================================================================================================= A/N: Yuki has become more feminine. Thanks to Yori ^__^ THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! ^__^ Tiramisu! question: Do you guys want a Yuri X Yuki chapter next? I mean they're just calling for it!!! let me know as you wish. 


	6. The Cruel end seems very near

Dear everyone! thank you!! So the next chapter is up!

Regular Disclaimers apply... I do not own the song I'll see you again- Westlife does... It's an amazing song.. :D

* * *

I'LL SEE YOU AGAIN  
Song: I'll see you again  
Artist: Westlife

Always,  
you will be a part of me  
and I will forever feel your strength  
when I need it most  
You're gone,  
gone but not forgotten.  
I can't say this to your face,  
"but I know you're here..

* * *

Yuki had risen him before everyone else. She had taken time to give him a good bath, and chosen a good formal attire. A deep purple shirt with dark trousers and watched over him as he dressed and got ready. She herself had dressed in a beautiful black dress. She knew she had to hold onto her constitution if only for her brother's pain to be Kaname finished dressing, Yuki reached up and attached a beautiful orchid in his button hole.

The flower was the perfect shade of Zero's eyes, Kaname recognized it and gave a watery smile. Yuki hugged him.

_Oniichan could be so weak some times._

"Let's go, Kaname-nichan," she whispered finally, wanting him to save his reserves for the final hours with didn't want to move. His feet were led pillars, his body jelly as his little sister held him. If he had not been holding onto her embrace, he would be lying on the was a loud knock on the door. "Kaname-sama, Yuki-sama, it's time," Aido called from outside.

"We'll be right there, Aido-kun," Yuki called after the him. They herd retreating didn't slacken the hold on the hug he'd pulled his sister into.A moment later, she lightly tugged at was time to go.

00000000000

The church hall was decorated beautifully in shades of purple and Grey. Those were the colors that looked best on the hunter. It wasn't very decorative, yet the flowers brought peace to the eye. Made everyone remember the light-eyed hunter.  
The hall was actually filled with a lot of people. Almost everyone knew each other. Ex-students of Cross Academy, Members from the Vampire Association, a few of Zero's acquaintances had all arrived as they had come to know about the accident. Keeping media out of all this had take a lot of maneuvering, special intervention from Kaname himself. He had requested everyone to respect his and his loved-one's privacy.  
As Yuki and Kaname walked towards the coffin, she held on to his arm with an iron grip. The cold grays reflected the cold and loneliness inside them a beautifully cut box of mahogany wood, decorated with orchids, Zero's pale body lay there, eyes were closed to the world, and a sense of serene peace lay on his face. Kaname's recurring dream from the previous nights started to haunt him in daylight, but with a blink of an eye, he managed to cancel those thoughts away.  
Rido Kuran was the first to offer condolences to the Kuran siblings. He had known of Kaname's preference for the hunter for a long time. He was earlier in opposition to their relationship, but gave in eventually. Yuki had made him do walked up to Kaname and hugged him. He was really out of words to console such a huge loss. Kaname, you have to believe that he's found his peace. Kaname, you have to take care of yourself. Yuki-chan you too."

Yuki nodded when she was the flow of everyone else took over. People had arrived with flowers and kind words for them. They talked quietly amongst themselves and keep an eye on Kaname and Yuki's she attended to each guest, Yuki could feel an uneasiness build up inside her. Something here was wrong again. It was probably her nerves overreacting, she decided. She tried to calm her vampire sense, but it kept on ringing bells. Something unsteady but rather familiar was creeping over her.

Yagari, Zero's Sensei and Kaito from the Hunter's Association had arrived too. He did not say anything, just stood at one end of the hall. He was a retired hunter had been his best student ever and he had lost an eye protecting him. Touching his eye patch, Yagari's face flushed again. Zero had been a very hard nut to crack, but he was sensitive too. He was one quick learner- very hard on himself, always pushing his limits to do better. And the way he'd get angry if anyone even suggested something bad happening to the Pureblood Kuran. He was the first to guess that connection, but Zero never let anything affect his work or training which is what Yagari liked a lot about him.

When Cross had taken him in, he was very quite and barely cared to live. He'd even tried to kill himself a couple of times; but Kaien's and Yuki's love had kept him going. He was very rude to them, almost at all times. But that was just a defense mechanism to save himself pain if he got attached. Zero was like that. But he was surprisingly attached to a mare- Lilly who had his silver hair and his temperament. She could only be controlled by loved her as the only friend for quite some time and took very good care of her. He was her may have done a lot of things wrong in his life. He may have hurt some unknowingly, but he had suffered a lot himself. And it wasn't even his fault. When he'd got married to Kaname, Yagari had wished with all his heart that he would truly find happiness in those arms.

He had been doomed to be soft for that moment, knowing Kaien Cross's loving nature was rubbing off on Zero was as bad as losing Kaien. The two people he dared say he really cared about.

----*~OOooOO----*~

As they wrapped up, Yuki felt that spurt of uneasiness rising up again. She stood, looking out at a distance. What could it be? She couldn't think of it so she tried to forget a moment it reappeared. And this time she knew what it was the very same as Zero, yet it was was that lingering difference?

Like dark-chocolate with a hint of vanilla?

Something expectantly different. But it matched Zero so much in her head she felt she almost saw him walk across the hall towards , he actually was walking towards her at a rather steady pace, looking at her alone.

She paled and a sweat broke out on her skin, when she realized who it could be.

It was the twin.

The twin that Zero never talked about.

Ichiru Kiriyu.

Holding up a huge bunch of white lilies, he placed them on Zero's casket and turned to Yuki.

She was looking as pale as a ghost now"I'm sorry I'm late," he apologized. _Right, Yuki tried to convince her self. This is Ichiru. Ichiru. NOT ZERO._

He'd cut his hair the same way Zero did, so it was hard to tell. But now that Zero was... dead, he was the only one remaining.

Kaname had been talking with some high-class vampires when he felt Yuki's palor. He felt her aura change from sadness to fear. He turned and his eyes fell on a person exactly same as his eyes narrowed knowing who it was.

_A dragon in a cat-suit_

_Nice try, Kiriyu. Your act isn't working here,_ Kaname whispered to himself.

He excused himself and made his way towards his sibling who was engaged in a conversation with him"Ichiru," Kaname said his name out firmly, as if to affirm Yuki that it wasn't Zero who she was conversing with"So kind of you to come visit," Kaname stung. He was being discreetly looked Kaname in the eye. "I know. I'm sorry. Cross continent flights are a bit of a problem."

"You could have told me, I could have arranged for you," Kaname snapped back immediately.

Ichiru knew where this was going and it wasn't helping the fact that his brother was lying dead next to him

"Look Kuran,I am not staying here one minute later. So just spare me the crap," Ichiru replied flatly. He just wanted it over with.

"You can leave right now. Nothing's stopping you," Kaname replied back very calmly.

Only Yuki and Yagari saw the flames that were consuming the mere eyes regarded him again. _I know you loved him, but so did I Kaname. I know I did a lot of wrong things, but he was my brother. And a twin at that._

"Kaname read every word in his eyes. "Yes then perhaps you should have cherished him better in his living days," he said aloud. He was out to hurt Ichiru as badly as Zero never hadHe'd been a total bastard but Zero had forgiven him all along You never deserved it, you low-rated vampire filth, Kaname thought. He was tempted to say it, but on the current situation's account he chose to be silent.

Zero's burial was in a special place that Kaname had saved in his private haven. The coffin was taken to the cemetery in one of his huge Limousines. There was a beautiful manor that Kaname had built as their safe house. It had a beautiful garden and let to a forest all around it. Much like the Cross Academy, it had it's Victorian style Kuran siblings had tears flowing down their eyes and they herd the closing words from the preacher's service was completed.  
He could still not accept that it was all over. He was lying in bed when he'd buried Zero earlier that morning. He was dead now. Forever, until Kaname joined him, that is. He tried to sleep, but he was after all, a cursed creature of the night.  
"______________________________OOOOOOooooOOOOOO___________________________

I'll see you again  
You never really left  
I feel you walk beside me  
I'll see you again.

A/N: I know I made all of them suffer in this chapter... but I will compensate for that! For sure!

This may seem like a lot of things.. but yea. It is and it is not.

I will also like to let everyone know that please hold onto your fan-girl selves... I have exams for a month so I will not update each week...runs for cover I will update tho' =_=** Sumimasen! bow

I hope to have one-shot treats so, hope fully they will pacify you for the time being! ^__^ hontouni arigato!

:Sparkles: YES, Hot cocoa with rolled chocolate sticks for REVIEWERS ONLY! YOU GUYS ROCK! ^___^


	7. Every moment is suspended

Hi guys! My exams are almost over! So as I promised- the NEXT chapter! I want to thank all of you awesome people for reading and reviewing... and especially for waiting for the new chapter (I hope you were waiting :P )

**Warning: This chapter is a Yuri Chapter. Isn't exactly slash- but VERY OBVIOUS. I don't want to offend anyone.. but yea this chapter is essential for plot development. :bow:**

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight- Masturi Hino sensai does. It would be a yaoi/yuri if it were up to me. 3

I do not own the song Easier to Run, Linkin Park does. I love those guys.

* * *

oooooooooooooOOEvery Moment is suspended OOooooooooooooo

_**It's easier to run,**_

_**than face this pain all alone.**_

* * *

As they got inside the house, Yuki's heart got colder.

She'd stayed subdued. Every one had.

Kaname-oniichan was.....

She just couldn't bare to think of his state because she knew it was much worse than hers. She knew she was hurting, but it was so much worse for him.

Yori reached over and helped Yuki get undressed. Seeing her love hurting away was really knew Zero a little less than Yuki did. But she did understand him better at times. She always found him raging with emotions that the others did not see. She was very perceptive of the tiniest changes amongst any of the had seen and grown used to the dark and cold aura that surrounded him in school, but she knew Yuki would run to him if anything happened. He was always there to protect her.

Yuki stood looking out of the window next to their bed. The moon had risen and it was cold in the sky. No star twinkled felt warm arms snake around her body. Yori's warmth was enveloped her. She was never very talkative, but her physical presence and reassurance that it brought with it was endearing. She nuzzled Yuki's neck, breathing in the scent of her being.

Yuki felt Yori's lips on her neck, and it made her recall a memory.

_It was cold. The tiling at her back was cold._

_But the person holding her was as if on fire._

_His body temperature was soaring, his breath was coming out in big gasps._

_And his teeth had grown to fangs._

_She saw the red taking over the silver eyes that her brother owned. She watched how he lost the momentary war against his lust and how he hungered after blood._

_She felt his teeth in her neck, sucking her blood. Drinking it, without pause._

_Zero, you must be really depraving yourself. Don't do that, you'll kill yourself. And I can't live if you die. Please don't hurt yourself._

She closed her brown eyes and leaned back into Yori. The warmth on her body made her feel a bit real. Her soft fingers worked on the tightened muscles on her shoulders and her neck. Yuki sighed as a knot was released and Yori's hands moved on to stroke her arms, soothing her. A sigh escaped her lips as a weight lifted off her shoulders.

Almost as if she'd convinced herself that Zero was gone.

He was really gone.

Yori nuzzled her neck and warmed her body."I love you, Yuki and I'll never let you go, I promise" she whispered with all turned around in that embrace. Seeing the depth in her lover's clear eyes, she fell love well up inside her being. She hugged her tight and held her as she was gently stroked, held in the arms of the one she held so they lay down in bed, sleep came very swiftly for Yuki. She had been run down the whole day, her body had given up it's need to keep acting strong.

Yori was awake for a long time, stroking and running her fingers thro Yuki's long brown hair. Looking at the moon outside, she longed for the moments when they'd lay there, pleasure swept. Where Yuki was blissed to her ment everything to her. She had first met her at the academy when she'd begun high school. They were room mates and best friends as well. Yuki was always the bubbly force that made everyone very happy as well as all the other girls jealous.

She had always admired her physical strength and endurance. And she found the Kuran girl's sleeping in class undeniably delicious. Her over-exhaustion had gotten the better of her and Yori got a good chance to ogle at had been a while after they went to their last year and Yuki was really tired after a long night and a long had sunk into bed all by herself. She was so tired, she even forgot to take off her shoes and just hit the sack.

Yori had gone to the washrooms and came back into the room to find her room-mate asleep. Her wepon was tightly held in her hands as she snored.

"She's still got her shoes on. When will she learn," she thought aloud.

Closing the door and locking it (on the principle's request) she walked over to Yuki's bed. Bending down to where her feet were, she undid the laces and took them off. she removed the socks and then proceeded to remove the Aretmis Rod from Yuki's tight clutch.

"... No, Zero, Do not.... I'm no Waffeling..." she complained in her sleep. Yori chuckled. Thinking about food even in her sleep, so typical of her.

Eventually the grip loosed and she let Yori take it out of her hand and place it aside. As she bent over to look at her face, Yori saw how beautiful her room mate was.

With her silky long brown hair, her cute eyelashes contrasting against her perfect white skin.. and the way she was sleeping... like a cute innocent kitten was too much. She noticed Yuki was still wearing her jacket.

_Maybe I should help her out of it._

Yori was trembling all over as she undid the dark buttons on the prefect's jacket. Opening that, she saw how tight her shirt was for her small frame.

_I should open that too.. besides it's too tight and uncomfortable to sleep in anyway..._ she thought as she reached again, gingerly to undo the top button on Yuki's pearly white shirt.

opening the top couple of buttons, Yori's eyes fell on the necklace nesting amongst the cute prefect's brests. The silver glittered, and Yori longed to touch the skin where it was lying. She almost even reached over....

But then she suddenly sat down on the floor beside the bed and thought hard.

What if Yuki wakes up now? What if she finds out that... and she hates me?I can't loose her!

That thought had her running to her bed and curling up under the covers so she could stop her hands from caressing the prefect. That was the end of her first sexual adventure towards her crush.

Yet now she lay beside her as her lover, stroking her beautiful hair. She bent over her now and kissed her gently on the forehead and then pulled the covers over both of them. It was time to call it a night.

* * *

Wind whistled past the sun-burnt ground. His steps crunched gravel, his eyes down cast.

His hands held a bunch of exotic Orchids which lay like a child in his arms.

The walk was short- and he knew the way well. The wind ruffled his long hair as he knelt down in front of the marble slab. He cleared away dried flowers of the last evening and placed his new bunch. His hands were touching the cold milk stone now and he hated the fact that it was that.

Cold stone. His heart sank further down.

He looked up into the sky praying. His dark eyelashes looked moist.

Yet he spoke not a word.

Any sound other than what was here would break the purity and sanctity of the moments he was here.

And he would be here always.

For even in death, their love would go on forever.

* * *

So how was the new chapter? There are more chapters I promise.

Chocolate Parfait Sundaes for reviews!

~ButterflySprakle


	8. But the puppet strings are pulled

Author's note: Hellos everybody! ^_^I am grateful for all your wonderful reviews and all your and story alert!Hontouni Arigato! I am sorry that I couldn't update sooner, but I had to do some serious thinking, a much needed break and some stuff at me place...Ah it's all over and now I've written not one but 2 chapter which I will update back to back! Yey me! So go ahead and enjoy!

Disclaimer:I don't own VK. Masturi Sensai..I'm a buy it from you when I grow up XD

I don't own The Resident Evil Soundtrack- I advice you to listen to the basic music while you read the chappie since I wrote this one while playing that!

* * *

*Gasp*

*Gasp*

*Thud*

*Thud*

*Thud,Thud*

_violently fast thudding sounds_

*Breath sound*

*Gasp*

Ah. Aah. .Pain.

My lungs hurt.

My insides hurt.

My head hurts.

But I'm alive.

*Gasp*

*eyes flick open and close*

AH. that hurts a lot. Should not do it.

*scratch*

OK, so this part isn't my body.

It doesn't feel like it.

And I'm in such a small place.

And I want something.

Some part of me is hurting.

My throat is burning!

I have to get something to stop it!

There's something wet on my body, but I can't have that. That's not what I want.

I want something that's inside me.

*blackout*

*x*x*x*x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x*x*x*

The day was clear and a small dog made it's way between the trees. He'd smelled some stake somewhere and he followed the smell for quite some time now. He'd been happily ignoring the rest of the world when the scent hit him right in the head.

It'd smelt delicious and he'd instantly chased it.

It smelled fresh as well!

The muddy brown and black mongrel continued the pursuit, covering quite a bit of land. He reached a gate that he knew belonged to an old friend's hideout. He couldn't smell another dog, but the scent had gotten steadily stronger.

The dog made its way along the way to the back of the huge red buildings to the graveyard. It had quite a large area with the burials spaced wide apart.

The scent had gotten heavy heady and the dog's tongue wagged at the idea of consuming fresh meat.

He noticed something was out of place, but he didn't feel anything troublesome. He went to the place where the smell was the strongest and began pawing the ground. The dry soil cracked.

The scent got heavier, the dog went a bit hysterical and began to dig frantically.

A huge chunk of earth crashed inside.

The mongrel stuck his nose inside the hole to see in the dark.

Something grabbed its bark turned into a gasp for breath; The dog dug at the ground with his nails trying to hurt his enemy, but he was powerless.

Hands grabbed his head and twisted it clean to one side. A small moan left it's lips; it went limp.

A small swish was herd as the brown and black body was dragged out of sight into the dark.

* * *

So how was this one? I know quite short. But read the next one!

Please review! Choco Muffin with cream and cherry for reviewers! :)

~ButterflySparkle


	9. Can't believe what's real

Hello again! Next chapter as promised! Forgive my grammar and typos.. I typed this one in a hurry. I didn't want to forget any part of any conversation.

*A little treat for Takum X Shiki lovers! My lips are sealed XD

Disclaimer: I don not own VK. Everyone knows that by now.

* * *

Blue eyes sparkled with a brightness as the man who owned them looked at the sun beams dying out on his carpet. Running his hands thru his golden hair, he tried to shake the sleep right out. He'd had a good day's rest and he'd thoroughly enjoyed it. He stood up and stretched and then went in to the bathroom to get ready for the night.

Dressed and ready, Hanabusa took his things and jumped into the car awaiting him outside. "Take me to the office, please," he instructed the driver and started a small breakfast of fruit juice and fried bacon rashers. He was never much into toast; cornflakes would be too messy. He greedily devoured the food in the 15 minutes he got in transit.

The car went swiftly thro the building evening traffic. The street lights were bright and people milled about the streets in a much relaxed mode. The car halted at a signal and many a people stared at its awesome beauty. Aido turned a blind eye. The more pressing matter was to check where Senri Shiki was presently located. He started the GPRS tracking and tapped in the name and a possible location of a nearby apartment complex. It showed a brightly pulsing purple dot moving at a snail's pace from a small back alley towards the main road. Tapping out an IM to him, Aido alerted the driver to slow down so that they could give him a ride. Meanwhile, he wiped his face clean of crumbs and grease.

The dot on the tracking system vanished and the door to the Limo opened. A tall, skinny purple-haired model got into the seat opposite him. Dressed in a pale yellow and green accented hoodie and tank top with low rise jeans held up by a dark belt and All-stars shoes, he looked pretty much something out of a magazine. "Thanks for the ride,"Shiki said gratefully. He sat silent as the car proceeded to head to the earlier destination. Aido continued to work for a moment more and then he closed his phone and smiled at his school friend giving him an once over. "So how's work been?"

"Good. Some campaign work in France tomorrow," the quite man said."Ah," Aido thought aloud. "So the hurry to see Takuma-kun,eh?" Aido teased.

Shiki did not show any of his feelings, but he did feel tickled. "And how's work for you?" he asked back to get the chatterbox going.

"It's good. Busy with getting all of Kaname-Sama's work together. He's just does the necessary," the blue eyed man said a bit sadly but not wishing to complain. "He's barely even there, forgets to eat, forgets some meetings at times; I have to keep reminding him or Takuma-kun so that he'd stay sane!" the blond elaborated with big hand gestures. Shiki nodded. He understood what his friend was saying. Kaname Kuran had changed quite a bit in the past 5 years greatly, it bewildered all of them so much sometimes.

"Ichijo tells me he's better than when he was, which is a start," he said. Aido nodded.

The car halted just then at the door of a huge glass fronted building. It was so cool that you wouldn't believe that it wasn't a luxury hotel but a company's headquarters. The two men were greeted by the junior staff. Not many security personnel were seen- this was after all a building full of level B and A vampires with a couple of Nobles at the top. The two men turned right and took the stairs that led to the special elevator. They rode to the last floor and got out. Aido's palm was scanned and the frosted glass doors slid opened into Kaname Kuran's office.

It was a huge terrace affair with a 24 hour water feature and a fully stocked bar. Decorated in the more uber-summer theme in orange, green and blue-quite pleasing to the eye. The furniture was cane and a orange beanbag was plopped near the bar.

"Kaname-Sama," Aido announced there arrival even tho there was no need. He'd already sensed them since they reached an earlier floor by the elevator.

A head of dark hair looked up from a large stack of paper and brown eyes registered the speech and the two men in his company. He was aware Shiki was going to be here. "Aido-kun, Can you please hand over these reports to the female head downstairs? She's got the rest of the details. And Shiki-kun, make yourself at home,"the Kuran heir instructed. Aido set to work and Shiki sat across from Kaname.

Once Aido was out of earshot Kaname looked at Shiki. He looked quite a bit excited to meet his lover. Kaname's face ghosted a smile. He remembered how good it was to be in his friend's position. "Takuma will be here any minute," he said. Shiki nodded,"let him take his time tho'."

"yea, but I want you to make Ichijo take a longer holiday. He's not had a break in forever. And as far as I know you can engage him very well into forgetting his commitments," Kaname said smiling.

The corners of his lips lifted and Senri nodded. He knew that Takuma needed a break but Kaname had needed a hand lately, but now Aido could hold up for a week for him. Besided Yuki hung around too now a days getting to know the company better.

Aido and Takuma entered thro the glass doors, the latter quite shocked to see the model plonked there smiling up at him this early in the evening. "Ohayo, Taku-chyan," the usually quiet purple haired model said with a slight girly(chibbie) tone.

Aido grinned as his taller blond friend blushed generously. "Ohayo,Shiki," Ichijo replied and he went to hand over some documents to Kaname. "These are the case papers that I had mailed over. As of now its all a stand still. We are innocent till proven otherwise," the green-eyed lawyer said. Kaname nodded." I was expecting you to do the best. I'll have Aido finish up the dealing," the brown haired man said getting up from his chair. "Lets all have some refreshments,"he said pointing towards the bar.

They all poured out drinks and had small talk. Kaname had seen Shiki after quite a while because of his hectic schedule, but the boy always made it a point to stop by and check that everything was OK; As he was doing now.

Soon time came for Ichijo and Shiki to depart and they exchanged pleasantries and farewells. Kaname was glad that Senri would listen to him and give his best friend a break from his hectic schedule. He smiled as he saw them walk out hand in hand and Takuma grinning ear to ear. This was one of the few smiles that truly lightened his heart.

* * *

So there he was sitting there, working away like no tomorrow.

Dark hair tumbling down the head, dark eyes fixed to the computer screen and fingers tapping away at the keyboard.

Aido sighed and sipped the last of his cold coffee. It was about lunch break and he had to start warning Kaname early. He folded the laptop screen shut and gathered his papers, wallet and phone and pressed the speed dial button.

The call connected and Kaname picked up after a couple of rings.

"Kaname-sama, we have to go for dinner,"Aido reminded him.

"I'm not hungry yet," he replied.

"You've not had breakfast, Osamu told me," the blond man broke his only reserve.

"Hanabusa-kun, what have you been doing digging up my ground? No wonder the Sudaan oil company report isn't ready," Kaname taunted.

Aido sighed."Kaname-Sama, please, let me at-least bring you a sandwich." He felt like he was talking to a moody 5 year old.

Kaname rolled his eyes. "fine. Just don't bring too much. I'm not that hungry," he said and hung up.

Aido went down the stairs since he wanted to stretch his legs and then walked across to the opposite cafe and ordered their meals.

Between munches, he looked at the other people in the cafe`.All rich people with their classy clothing and their clipped tongue. Some how he felt alien.

He had the food sent up to Kaname since he decided to take a stroll in the dark.

The city lights glittered, the scene of peace was muted.

He walked to the river promenade nearby and strolled taking his time to breath in the night smells.

Walking onto a bridge, he leaned along the railing and suddenly he recalled a night 5 years ago.

He'd been out with Ruka after a long time. She worked as a model and now an accomplished actress. They had been rumored to be together in school, but they met for old times sake. They'd had dinner at a nice cafe and then they'd strolled talking about the past days at Cross Academy and what everyone else was doing. The vampire world was close knit, but you needed to know the inns and outs of everything to survive as long as they did.

And then his phone had rung. He was irritated that the mood was shattered, but he had no idea the news that would hit him would be so horrible. He looked at the screen and saw Takuma's number. He called a lot, but never at this late an hour.

He picked up and listened as his face had turned visibly white and Ruka and gotten a hint that something major had gone down.

The crash. The crash that killed Zero Kiriyu-Kuran.

They'd rushed to the hospital to see a mentally destroyed Kaname.

At that moment when he'd seen his friend, he felt this fierce protective urge, the way he'd always felt. This was Kaname Kuran-Sama we're talking about.

But it was all so painful and no-one, not even Yuki-Sama could lighten his aches. Aido longed to comfort him, but he was aware of his place in Kaname's circle and his place in the vampire society in comparison with Kaname's.

His only way of showing his sincere support was being there for whatever Kaname, Yuki or Yori asked him of him.

Hanabusa closed his eyes still seeing the purple orchids on the marble grave. He'd never been fond of the late ex-human Hunter. Though he'd built up a reputation like no other and stolen the heart of the most powerful man on the planet; he was still an irritating, self-obsessed level D prefect to him for quite some time.

He only stood by him because he supported anything Kaname said.

Anything Kaname said was the god's word.

Senri frowned. He was sure he'd seen the right thing.

"What's up?" Ichijo asked from above him. Senri was resting his head on his lap and thinking hard. He just shook his head.

"Don't you dare hide it. Something is up. Spit it out already."

"Nothing's up," the purple haired boy denied and looked away but the frown didn't lift.

Takuma knew he was brooding over something. He leaned in and nuzzled his cheek lovingly. Shiki swatted him away a couple of times and then eventually gave up which led to a superb snogging session.

Shiki simply turned onto his elbows and nuzzled his lover's thinly clothed shaft. Ichijo moaned loudly. Shiki got to work quickly working the blond up into a heated turbulent climax and then stood up on his knees so that he could get pumped in return.

A beautiful 20 minutes later, Takuma tried again."So what's up?"

Shiki yawned. "I was checking my GPRS positioning system just for fun after my shoot at the haunted building near your office when I thought just for a whole moment I tracked Zero Kiriyu's dot moving in a small dark back alley."

* * *

Hey so how was this chappie?

A little long in the just kept going on & on & on&..I had to stick a pokey stick strait up his throat to stop him. Hm.

My first Takuma X Shiki! It was so good when I thinking about it..:Nosebleed:

Reviewers! Pokey sticks for you guys too!

~ButterflySparkle


	10. in hunger lies crime

Author's note: I'm really sorry for updating very late, but I had a long summer that I practically wasted away :P :sweat drop: Thank you again for your wonderful reviews! I am so glad you're all looking forward to this chapter! ^_^ Ah well, go ahead and enjoy!

Disclaimer: Hell no, I don't own VK. Masturi-Sensai does.

* * *

She laughed.

It was poisoned with the mirth of a puppet master.

Silver hair swished and rustled against silk as the lady laughed.

It was like hearing silver crash with blood and bones.

She laughed and laughed.

Until tears had risen up in her eyes.

=========================++00++=========================

She's wanted this day to come. To see that one dream come true.

But she'd feared it as well.

_How do you let go of your favorite toy? Of your best play-mate?_

Purple eyes became shielded by a painted lid.

She'd waited for this day. A day when she would present a choice.

She stared at the mirror. Looking at herself, she saw so many of the years build on. Sliver hair seemed to have lost their shine, their smoothness, their strength. Her pale skin seemed to be drying away on her bones; her body felt weak and her mind disturbed. She felt old and unloved. Uncared for. Every single moment she'd wanted to be happy, it was only hatred and desolate silence filling it up.

In her mind's eye she had so many moments that had almost turned golden, but winter had come in too soon and innocent happiness that only true love could have brought was distroyed by realizations and cruel wills of others that had torn her apart. _She had trusted them too much_, she sighed. All was lost at the time.

That was so long ago, she smiled.

_I might almost make myself believe it never happened. Water never fell from my eyes and I was never ever lonely in my world of beautiful perfect creatures._

Someone knocked on her door.

"Come in," she said as she continued to stare at herself in the mirror.

The empty space in the room was suddenly filled by the presence of the being that she prized. A vanilla flower bloomed. And her eyes flickered red.

Short silver hair rustled and excited purple eyes met her gaze as a smile kissed a pair of lips she held dear.

"Shizuka-Sama!" He called her name,breathlessly.

It was pure bliss hearing that voice call her name. Like a tinkling of bells on a red string.

She blinked once and then spoke."Yes, Kiriu-kun?"

"I.. I .cant believe," the light eyed man began speaking, but the words died on his lips.

She simply smiled, her pale soft lips had been painted a pink.

"What can you not believe Kiriyu-kun?" she asked again as she lifted her fingers and pushed away a bang of hair from her face.

"That. That.. He's back!" the light eyed man exploded. His eyes had gone wide and his whole expression was filled with pure joy.

Her heart softened. She didn't show it, but she felt herself go weak.

Outside, she simply nodded her head. "And now what are you going to do?" she asked.

He was so incredulous, he didn't know what to think. It took him a moment to sober up.

"Actually I haven't really thought about it," he said, his forehead deep with furrows. But that stayed for only a moment."I'll..I'll think of something!" he brightened.

She smiled and turned around.

She looked at him like she'd never really seen him.

He looked suddenly so much younger. Like a child, Like a child who needs reassuring, need love and needs smiles.

Like a child who just had is wildest dream come true.

* * *

Blood. Blood. Blood.

Red, pulsing, gushing blood.

His body was stealthy enough to move. He took the back street and then turned. It was some sort of old hide out and he could smell blood here.

Lots of _fresh_ blood.

He hunted the scent down. As he got closer, he could hear sounds of something like a drum. It was beating steadily.

As he got closer, the sound grew to deafening heights. He had to stop for a few moments and clamp his hands down on his ears to stop them from ringing.

Then is suddenly went silent so he followed the trail of scent again. There was a big box of rusted metal around which he walked and moved closer to his food.

00_00

The men had been working hard that morning. The boxes need to be fixed and all ready by later that night. Kirisawa took his mask and pulled it on as he picked up his soldering gun. Welding was something he had done all his life and his job got him enough to feed his family. Well maybe not luxurious, but they all had jobs. His wife worked at the local cafe and she cooked good,hot meals. The boys worked at different supermarkets and they got along fine.

He took up the gun and welded together two sheets of aluminum. Bright blue light was darkened for his eyes as he stared at it thru his safety goggles. Every morning he put those on as he began his shift, and took them off only for breaks and when he left. This was the same way he dealt with everyone. He didn't smoke, he didn't drink and he couldn't afford a car. Never did anything risky in his middle age.

Perhaps his younger days had made up for his whole life time, he mused as he rested the gun against the floor and looked at the joint. Finding he'd finished his work, he took off the goggles and his gloves and set them aside. Taking a long swig from his water bottle, he told the nearest co-worker he needed to go take a piss.

As he walked away from them to the make shift toilets outside, he wondered what would happen if he suddenly died. He was assured his family would grieve for him, a few relatives and friends would be solemn, but nothing spectacular would happen. He sighed. It wasn't as if he was a man of grand importance.

What the hell am I thinking, dying and all. I'm just middle aged, he thought as he ran a hand thru his short sand colored hair.

I can't let a little dark cloud get me down.

As he reached for the door, he just sighed and went in.

Little did he know that he wouldn't be coming out of there for a long time.


	11. Vanilla Twilight

A/N: Hi everyone! I am so sorry about not updating earlier! I am really sorry about keeping you in the shadows for so long!(lol that was a lame pun). OK so I won't keep you from reading the new chapter! So enjoy!

Disclaimer:VK still officially doesn't belong to me. Yea, I kid you not.

The song VANILLA TWILIGHT belongs to OWL CITY. I :heart: them.

_

* * *

_

**Chapter-10**

_**VANILLA TWILIGHT**_

The stars shone in the dark sky. Dark brown eyes took them in as they shone in his vision. The day was something of a relaxation and twilight, as always, was a haze in his conscious mind. The window he was gazing out of, was letting a warm breeze in that chilled, as it came closer.

Lying on the maroon sheets, Kaname ran a hand thru his long dark wavy hair. He'd just awoken as the sun set and he wanted to take every minute of it in. This moment was like a little dream. He would let conjurations of dreams play before his vision.

It wasn't something he would indulge in everyday. He rarely gave into something like this, but today was special. Today was Valentines Day. The day when every one confessed or cherished their love.

Kaname sighed. He wished and wished this day wouldn't come; but now that it was here, the ache in his heart dissipated. His memories enclosed his heart into a tight fist and he found it hard to breath.

He closed his eyes as a small breeze shook his hair. He looked into a pair of silver eyes that sparkled like mercury. Hands of soft warmth wrapped around his cold body. A silken voice echoed in his heart. _"Kaname, do you love me?"_

His heart was gripped in a sudden pang and he cried out out of sere pain. Tears blossomed to an uncontrolled sob.

It was the same every year now.

Every year since being together went into past tense.

The moon rose on the horizon and Kaname let his breath escape in a rough sigh. _If only it would be better to just let go..._

It would be a waste if he lingered any longer in bed. So he got up without any resistance from the bed and it unsettled him again.

He wished with all his heart that the bed would trap him down.

The dark covers slid across his pale skin, revealing a porcelain body. He felt colder as he saw his body naked and without a sign of another being's touch.

He hurriedly pulled on a bathrobe and walked to the balcony attached to his regal bedroom. Leaning on the wrought-iron railing, he took a deep breath that filled his lungs and released a catch in his heart.

A single tear ran down his pale cheek.

It had been 5 years now since Zero was gone and he felt emptier than ever.

Their love affair had begun in school, in the halls of Cross Academy. It had blossomed until they parted ways for Kaname's graduation. Zero had been there, but he tried to act as if he didn't care at all.

Kaname smiled. He recalled perfectly well, the young man in his prefect uniform staring at him with a scowl. They'd had a fight when they'd met the last time and Kaname was trying his hardest to tempt the younger man into giving in. He was successful much later, but he never forgot the burning glare his lover gave him as he received his degree.

What he missed most was that first kiss that Zero pressed onto his lips.

It was unsure and measured; but it made complete sense. Whatever Kaname had surmised of Zero's heart, he had no idea the sturdy, silver-haired teen was so tentative about his love.

He'd just leaned in and unexpectedly silenced Kaname's rant quite successfully. He was later to know that Zero had been thinking about kissing him for months before he could pluck up the courage to actually do _anything_ about it.

Kaname was grinning now. His shy lover had always made him do that. Even in his most flitting of vision, the gentlest of touches.

_That was the magic of their love._

His hand clenched into a fist over his heart and he missed Zero's fingers between his. They'd stand here and look at the panoramic sunsets and Kaname would hold Zero's hand and give it a squeeze from time to time to just make sure that this was all real and not some dream of his. Zero would look across at him and smile his knowing smile. He loved it when Kaname did something like this.

The dark haired multimillionaire let the water in the hot shower cleanse his mind. His vision was fogged with memories of sweet moments of decadent loving he'd given and received. He tried hard not to let a fresh wave of tears hit him and got washed up quickly.

After getting dressed in a maroon shirt with a dark blazer and slacks, he left his room. It had been their bedroom and he longed for it to return to it.

Once in his limousine, Kaname sipped on some green tea. He couldn't do breakfast for the past few years. Food altogether had stopped interesting him. Every time he looked at his food it made him long for Zero's home cooked meals, served hot and delicious to the very last bite. He loved the breakfast specially- Zero always made fantastic omelets or onigiri and he longed for them today.

When he was around, Zero would have both of them sit down to meals at home. He'd almost always cook from scratch and serve everything. Kaname generally chose the drink. They had totally different tastes- Kaname loved sweets, Zero loved spicy and salty. The silver-haired ex-human hunter would brew coffee each morning and then sip it as he watched Kaname hungryly stuffing his face. A smile would grace his sharp, stiff features and Kaname's ice-heart would melt to butter.

The car pulled up outside the office complex and the chauffeur opened the door for him. As he got up, he pulled on a mask of being well. Working was the only way he could forget the memories for a little while.

Lunch came and went but he continued laboring over contracts of this and that. He remembered a particular lunch date they'd had right there in his office. Zero had returned from a mission and come strait to meet him. Kaname could still see him walk in thru the door, his body clothed in the decorated uniform, his guns hooked into their holsters.

It was evening in no time. Aido and Takuma were both out of town so he could save himself from a fresh pang or two. He was glad both of this friends were happy together with someone, but he couldn't help but be jealous. As his work day ended, he slammed all the paperwork down and drove down to the city.

It glowed with a pink light of dawn and he tried to resist it's heat. He stopped at a flower boutique and purchased a bunch of orchids.

The drive to the private cemetery was long. He drove in silence, his eyes trying to pick out the differences in the scene. He'd last visited him a few month ago. The distance between them got closer and closer, yet he knew he could never really reach him yet.

"_You can reach me anytime. Anything you need Kaname, just ask," Zero whispered in his ear as his hand rested on his lover's heart._

Kaname's heartbeat shot ahead as he sped the last few miles between them. He parked and slammed the door shut.

His feet took to running as he hurried across the rubble path. His heart was in his throat as he got closer.

Something wasn't right. He could feel it radiating off right where Zero lay. Kaname sped up.

His heart, that had been hammering away, stopped with a sudden shot. He fell to his knees as he took in the impossible.

The marble grave which had encased Zero's delicate body lay cracked and a gaping cavity stared back at Kaname. It swallowed Kaname whole.

* * *

A/n: How was it? Enough to get back into writing this one don't you think?

Please Review so I can put up the next chappie :)

Reviewers get Valentines Chocopies!


	12. Discovery

Hello everyone! I am extremely sorry that this chapter took around.. 7 months to come T_T :sobs: Things were complicated and I graduated from college in the mean time so I was busy! So now I will update once a week :D I am really grateful to all the amazing people who put this story on their watch lists, faved it and reviewed! You have pulled me through a lot! Arigatou!

Usual disclaimers apply.

* * *

Much as the brown trees grow silver,

a broken heart turns solid in the cold months.

What more is left to a world whose colour is so long ago run?

With the whistle of the wind and a slight change in the putrid climate, the rain attacked the city steeped in the moist rains. The Hunter's association's HQ was the most simple looking building; it's facade that of a government building grayed with years yet it had not a single crack or crumble of rubble around it. The rain pattered hard on the murky glass windows as a man with a slight hobble entered it soundlessly. Covered in dark clothes and not a single drop of humidity on him. As he walked inside, most people moved away out of surprise at his speed of movement. It was a brisk walk for someone with a slight limp.

With a hatted head and an eye-patch was enough to get him way till he stopped at his destination. The Hunter's Association's elite hunter's room had been empty for years. As he sat down in his seat people gathered outside the cabin quickly to snatch a view. It took them no time to realize it was their old elite who'd returned.

"Yagari-sensei!" a call was herd and an ash-haired man rushed thru the door and stood and bowed to the seated man. A woman followed him who gave a chuckle. "Yagari, my friend, we've been expecting to meet you." She was the president of the Hunter's Association and she with her wavy purple hair and a wooden fan covering half of her beautiful face.

The one-eyed man nodded and grunted out replies. "Where are the files for the Kiryu case?" he asked making the ash haired man rush to the shelving on the side and withdrew a file. Yagari proceeded to open it and Kaito began his update of the events. "the grave was found open by Kuran Kaname last Sunday at 2:34 am, the last known person to have checked the grounds was the gardener the day earlier at 12:45 am. the rounds had not happened that day. Canine footprints and those of Kaname Kuran himself have been recovered. The marble and the wooden casing was broken through from inside."He took a pause to hand him a forensic report of the crime scene he'd described.

Yagari quickly ran through the details. It was all mind-boggling how a corpse of a half-human half-level C vampire had come to life on it's own. It had broken through it's own casket and left the grounds all in the span of 45 minutes. There was no blood trail.

Kaito took a deep breath and went on. "there have been level E spotting as usual but area C-A has been affected more than usual and the work-sites for the new factories have reported lost and murdered workers. It's right in the few days after and a reported sighting of a silver haired man with dead eyes has been up causing rumors of a phantom." He had himself gone and interviewed people with these sightings.

Yagari took a deep breath as he took it all in. There was a whole bunch of events pointing to something. "The forensics say that it's not just canine blood but human blood too. And we all know there was no human blood in that grave," Kaito smirked.

The woman spoke now. "What we have on hands is no human. Nor is he vampire."

Yagari grunted. After a long moment he spoke a little sigh ending with the sentence.

"Get me Kuran."

Kaname sat across from the giant table in Yuki's study. Yagari paced the floor with his limp. Yuuki was looking at her hands.

She raised her head to say something. Nothing came out of her lips, after which she gave up.

Kaname shook his head. "It's not possible that he's alive. So the only other explanation is that his body was stolen from his gave." It was perhaps the most inhumane thing to do but someone had gone ahead and done it. "And I am pretty sure it was Ichiru." He pronounced his hated target's name, sure he was at fault.

After all 5 years ago he'd appeared at Zero's funeral despite severed ties and much hatred between the two men. He did not come there to be sorry nor did he look it.

"But there was no sign of forceful entry from outside," Kaname read from the report. "And where did this canine blood come from?" she wondered aloud. the last of Zero they'd seen was flowers and his delicate, pale features encased in a mahogany box. They could not imagine that his grave had actually been broken into and his body being robbed.

"And what's that got to do with Level E sightings in C-A area?" Kaname's eyes burned. "There's no possibility that he'd be walking this Earth. Alive at least." His words faltered. "There's nothing such as a zombie." As he said it aloud Yagari caught his gaze. "Well, that remains to be seen. After all, Zero had blood from not one, but two Purebloods in his lifetime. Both had been very strong and distinct adding to his own strong hunter genes."

"He could cheat death?" Yui spoke finally. It just wasn't possible. Or was it?

"Investigation is underway. Me and Kaito are heading it. I will make sure we find out who's responsible," Yagari said as he picked up his coat and started striding out. He didn't want to waste a single moment.

* * *

So, was it what you expected? I hope so and also hope not :P Next chapter is next week ^_^


	13. All Hell Breaks Loose

Hi everyone! So the next chapter is up! ^^ Read away ^^

* * *

The little town's fair was set up and people had started coming in in hordes. It was a Sunday morning and slowly people populated the fair grounds and the stores had their wares out. Food, fun all spread out over the expanse, children played in the bubble castle as adoring parents watched. A child was walking by itself, moving slowly toward the bushes. The river alongside glittered in the late afternoon sun. the child sat by the water looking at the fish swimming in the little rock pond.

A policeman walked by and saw the child sitting alone talking to the fish. He smiled seeing the little one and walked up to her. "what are the fish saying?" he asked the kid.

"they want to eat you."

"oh really? Where is your mom and dad?" the policeman asked. "I don't have any." the girl answered. "What's your name, little lady?"

"Shizu" she answered as she looked at that man with a blank gaze.

"OK princess,who did you come here with?"

"I came alone," she answered nonchalantly as she looked back at the fish.

"Alone?" the policeman was stunned. The child was not even 8. "How old are you princess?" he asked.

She put up her fingers and counted in front of him. "2000" she said as she smiled and her eyes flashed red.

The poor policeman figured out that she wasn't even human and he fainted on the spot.

The fair ground were filled with people as the sun set and there was chatter and laughter everywhere.

A young couple was walking to the side for barbecued shrimp, when they noticed an animal growl. At first they ignored it, but then it attacked. A huge, silver furred beast launched itself into the crowd and randomly attacked.

Havoc broke loose as the creature caught hold of a woman and bit her arm off and chewed on it. It let out a roar as blood spattered everywhere. 2 Level Es also joined the creature and started attacking the nearest victims.

The crowd was quickly infiltrated by policemen who were armed and they pointed their guns at the creature which was still holding the woman. She was crying out in pain and her screams were echoing all over the riverside.

"Put the woman down!" a police officer yelled as he threatened to shoot. "Put the woman by the side and we will let you go" he tried to speak reason. He'd never seen something.. so evil and huge that could rip a human into shreds in a second.

The creature paid the words no heed and continued to rip another hand off the woman. It roared as the blood painted its maw red and dripped off it's fangs.

It threatened to move and capture another human when a swishing was herd and net fell on the creature. A shot was fired and the woman's dying cries were silenced. The creature in the fear of being hurt had in a second, vanished without a trace. The two level E were left clueless and were quickly shot dead.

* * *

Kaito shot both the Level Es in the head just to make sure they were dead. "Take them back" he motioned to the other hunters present there. They would have to do a clean up operation, and fast.

Yagari snarled at the poor agent in the questioning room. "Under what circumstances did you shoot?" he asked nearly shooting the poor man through his head with his words.

"Sir I was sure it was the Level E. I had to take a shot."

Kaito walked in. "Sensei, there's been a new break through,"he said handing over another piece of paper. "It's the new forensic blood report."

The one-eyed man looked at the details quickly. The blood samples of the encounter location were of a few Level Ds and then one that resembled a Level E that was exactly the one from the grave. Yagari looked back at Kaito. It was just a giant mutating Level E that was the thing that had come out of Kiryu's grave? The report said the cells multiplied 4 times faster than most Level Bs, which was a very high level. Yagari just knew they had to hunt this thing down and fast. "Set an alarm. We need to get this under control," he said as he took a long smoke of his cigarette.

Silver eyes shone as a smile crinkled the face into something near human. "Finally" the young man breathed out the words. His pale skin had a rush of colour as his eyes were set on the thing covered in a bundle of blankets. He stood by the table and his lean frame made him look weak and ailing but the truth be told he felt healthier than he'd felt in years.  
The bundle of clothes withered around and then settled again. Ichiru Kiryu smirked. The rescue operation for a Level E was the toughest one he'd ever done. Why would anyone even do that? But he was sure that even the .last little bit of a Level E had some human in them.

Well, his twin did.

He moved a chair and sat down beside the bed and crossed his arms across his chest. He couldn't help the smile that was blossoming on his cursed lips.

He had a chance. A brand new one that no one was going to be able to take away from him. His smiled turned to a chuckle that sounded as inhuman as it was full of unexpected mirth.

-X-X-X-

* * *

So how was the chapter? Do let me know! Sparkle cookies for reviewers :D


End file.
